User talk:Maui/archive2
Io zitkt O'd zgzqssn znhofu of eohitk. O'd lg eggs. Ngx qkt zgg, zigxui. Qslg exzt. 04:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Itit. Ziqfal. F_F O wtz ngx'kt exzt, zgg, zigxui ngxk hoezxkt dqatl oz iqkr zg ztss. Lossn. 04:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::GDU EQHL 04:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::EQHL SGEA OL EKXOLT EGFZKGS YGK EGGS! O xlxqssn zqat igkkowst hoezxktl, wxy oy o tctk egdt qekgll gft ziqz'l fgz o dqn ltfr oz qsgfu zg ngx. <3 04:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Vtss, rgf'z o ytts lhteoqs fgv. :] Idf, ziol eohitk egxsr egdt of iqfrn. Ofltkz hgkfgukqhioe sgct stzztk itkt? G_G 04:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Zigxuiz hxsstr qvqn. Lit hqfztr, "Igv, oz'l fgz hgllowst. Igv..." "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "Viqz!" Lit qezxqssn lgxfrtr ofroufqfz. O odquoftr dn yofutk wqea oflort itk hxlln, zvg yofutkl zvolzofu oflort itk. O zgsr itk quqof "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "O, o rgf'z ziofa. Gi, o..." Lit lzqkztr zg hxk soat q aozztf. "Ngx soat oz rgf'z ngx." 04:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Vigq. O qd lg zxkftr gf kouiz fgv. 04:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Iqct o dtfzogftr igv usqr o qd ziqz ziol ol gf q zqsa hqut of xltk lhqet, qfr ol zitktygkt hktzzn dxei xfktlzkoeztr of sqfuxqut qfr egfztfz? Yxkzitkdgkt, oz'l ofztfrtr hxktsn zg wt okgfoe, qfr qfngft vig ol gyytfrtr rorf'z ktqr zit vqkfofu o hxz of zit egrofu. 05:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wqi, rolesqodtkl. Stz'l dqat vosr qfr hqllogfqzt sgct gf zit ysggk gy zit dqof hqut. ... ... ... ...zgg yqk? R: 05:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Idd, hxliofu oz. O'ss iqct zg uoct ziqz gft q sozzst zigxuiz. 05:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hkgwqwsn wtzztk vt rgf'z. Oz vgxsr wktqa etkzqof htghstl' itqkzl. ;-; 05:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::???? language of love Lost-Blue 05:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Zitn eqf JJ dgqk. 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lg itqkzstll ol zit coezgk! 05:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) Seriously guys, I can speak in tongues and swear in demon when I get really angry, but think of the kiddies!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :냐뎍短阿炸矮. Fail. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, Giga, I am very upset. A full hour of cryptospeak and still no dripping incarnation of evil. 05:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::djoulka ich zienter yuifhgh porj? Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you saying something in a cipher or just typing random nonsense? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Depends on if you're asking Felix and me, or Blue. :o 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You and felix. Blue is just speaking Blueish. (Bluese? Bluian?) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::ephjak, pyurteh gisholkm, igd? :] Lost-Blue 05:55, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol Ent. xD Silly Bluesy. <3 And yes, it is a cipher, and a scientific experiment! 05:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I hate ciphers. They take too much work to de-cipher. Of course, that's kinda the point... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, on that note... don't decipher it unless you're 18 years of age or older. Seriously. 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::ROFLMAO i knew it. Lost-Blue 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't decipher it at all !!! 06:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Fine. I'll just check back later, someone will probably have deciphered it by then. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::oooooooo iwanna know Lost-Blue 06:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Just point RT over here and say "Cipher! Go!" (And maybe offer him 10k or something. It worked for Shadow's cipher.) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well if RT does choose to decipher it he does so at his own risk and assumes all responsibility for cerebral hemorrhages and the like. 06:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He's also gotta get me a transcript. lol Lost-Blue 06:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That really would not be in your best interests. 06:14, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Reset indent. I concur. But it may amuse RT... to a point. 06:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Just give him the cipher key and a nice "get well a lobotomy soon" card. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blue, I deleted that comment, it was kind of unnecessary. And ROFL Ent! 06:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::You don't have to say "lol" or "rofl" every time I post, you know... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Give him the key, you say? Where's the fun in that? 06:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Getting him to shut up. And (presumably) snapping his mind like a twig. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Y U EC ME FEE-LIX. And Ent, I laugh easily. :] I just have a strange compulsion to immortalize it in text every time I do. 06:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, anyway, after midnight is a good time for not-being-awake. I'll return tomorrow and see if there are any shriveled heads and souls lying around the Wiki. Then I'll know to steer clear of your deciphered talkpage. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good night Ent. :] 06:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Holy Crud...your page is already 32 kilos...and btw I see the BADGER! Never noticed that...Randomness ftw!--Varon Searer 05:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Random spam makes me popular. ;D Yeah, for like a year I was thinking to myself, 'what does a badger have to do with heat...?' hehe. 05:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol truly...I need some of that though... O_o Haha yea...I didn't see it at all at first...and makes you think some people are a little bit out of it until you see it XP --Varon Searer 05:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see badger Lost-Blue 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't either :/ [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If it helps, I run GW on a tiny laptop screen at low res. :x But it looked like the flaming head of a badger to me. See the stripes? 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Does it look more like a badger for you now? :P --Varon Searer 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::no Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I can see the badger!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome to the club, Giga. Open bar. ;] 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::well im legally blind Lost-Blue 06:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::So is the governor of New York, but that didn't stop him from having extra-marital affairs, now did it? 06:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol, I was expecting some comment like that --Varon Searer 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Entrea Smells SPAM! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :OGOD NOT AGAIN 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol --69.255.235.75 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol...you can probably expect amore EC's too if this keeps up (i was just EC'ed >_>) :P --Varon Searer 05:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maui's talkpage: The hottest Saturday night destination? 05:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably Sunday morening for most of the world. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Saturday noche para mi...Spanish ftw? --Varon Searer 05:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ha! Take that, Entrea! 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's still saturday for 2 more minutes over here!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Español: Se gana. And it IS sunday for most of the world, only west coast US and out to the International Date Line. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Technically it's 2 am here, but it's Saturday night until I fall asleep or the sun comes up. Whichever comes first. ;] 06:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well well, Giga lives in my time-zone. Now to annihilate 1/12 of the globe to destroy him! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::(Omg EC'ed twice >_>)Haha...Wait...isn't half still supposed to be in Saturday...or...no wait...nvm...West-Coast ftw! I'm overusing that now...--Varon Searer 06:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::There is no such thing as timezones. There is my time, and people who can't read clocks. D: 06:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::HA! I have an atomic clock that reads itself! It tells me the exact time it it O SHI-- [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::BRB, inspiration strike.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::hehe! 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Can i be the one who invented Time? Or at least the clock? :P --Varon Searer 06:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ya know what sucks? Nuclear fallout. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) You know what else sucks? Resetting indent. Well, not really. I think it looks better. n_n 06:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Agreed...but it becomes tedious...doesnt it? --Varon Searer 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Inspiration has failed me once again. -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Lmao!! XD--Varon Searer 06:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::I mentioned this already on their own talk pages, but those made me laugh so hard, Giga. xD 06:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ooooo...I've been to the literal one! XD --Varon Searer 06:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I was so close to making a crude comment, LOL. :x 06:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, you're among people who probably have some kind of emotion towards you! Let it all out!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehehe. I'm sure you can guess the gist of the comment based on what Varon said. Also, Giga, you poopieface, I have to upload a new beastinfo pic 'cause you stoledededed my current one. 06:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wooo, Felix owes me 20k for getting you to put more pics of yourself up!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nevermind this comment, I'm retarded and misread signatures! n_n 06:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't recall doing any such business with you, Giga. 07:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hey guys I know you guys like to party and all, but excessive chatter can make the RC harder to patrol. Just keep that in mind while you guys are having fun, alright? (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry Pan. ^^; -offers chex mix.- All the good food is gone by now... 07:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::^^;?Ezekiel [Talk] 07:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (now that looked odd when I typed it) :::Is a lil face, silly. And it means, ups, I bad. 07:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a ^.^ face with a sweatdrop, meant to imply mild anxiety. 07:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::What he said. 07:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just checking, I've been playing a game where they use that as the censor when people swear. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, really? How strange. I guess it's less obvious than a bunch of asterisks though. :] 07:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just use @#$%&, like the comics pros. 07:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::ASTERISK EXCLAMATION POINT AT SIGN QUESTION MARK YOU!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 07:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I prefer replacing the offensive word(s) with adulation, Felix, you adorable, sweet little cookie, you. 07:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Giga, the cuss-ee will leave by the time you get that off your tongue. o_o 07:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::So you've been cussing me out all this time?! *sob* 07:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Rgf'z stz Wsxt ltt ziqz. bR 07:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's true Felix, no one likes you, not even you're shoes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 07:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Those are my shoes. Give them back you are a dog, they don't even fit. 07:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::ogod old meme. 07:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) You misunderstood me, I said: You ARE shoes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 07:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :NO JOHN, YOU ARE THE DEMONS. ::and then John was a zombie 07:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::It confuses me. My own talk page! ;-; 07:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::On the bright side, you're racking up archives faster than anyone except Warwick. 07:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure I should be proud of that, seeing as it's likely my looks alone that are doing the racking. (Phew, narrowly avoided making a slang-use-of-word-rack joke there.) 07:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stuff and nonsense, it's your personality and talent ofc. 07:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::And rack. CRAP! In hindsight, I think the joke would have been better. 07:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, it would have been quite delicious. 07:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The actual reason that you're getting so many archives is: YOU'RE ON, and Entropy isn't.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 07:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehm, what about meh!? Well I suppose I'm british, and you foo's are american.. ;(. And I'm supposed to be the Queen of spam.. — Warw/Wick 12:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Darnit you're more popular than me.. I've been here for 8 months and 31 archives, but it took me about a month to get my first archive.. Bah. — Warw/Wick 12:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :IT took me ages, and most of your archives are mindless spam RT | Talk 12:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but still. And anyway, I only have 6~ spam archives. I know the real cause for her popularity- Shes getting stalked! Also, about half of the previous archive is on this archive. =D — Warw/Wick 12:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::May, do you want some of the spam archives deleted, as you can remove anything you want, I could just delete all the spam RT | Talk 12:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ehm, no. Annoying as they are, I'm proud of having hte most archives on the wiki. Ever. <3. — Warw/Wick 12:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Everyones more popular then me q-q Lost-Blue 17:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Shh..... It's a secret to everyone. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 14:55, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh? RT | Talk 14:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::looks like RT phails again. Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::As do I... Lost-Blue 17:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Penguins. :D Lost-Blue 17:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :— Warw/Wick 17:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::It was actually a rockhopper penguin (we named him Rocky ofc), but apparently those aren't available anymore. Oh well. 17:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Melanie's is better. Lost-Blue 18:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Who? 18:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC)